1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices and more particularly pertains to a new inclined pushup device for allowing persons with knee and back problems to safely perform pushups.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art exercise devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,194 to Montgomery; U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,802 to Swisher; U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,589 to Block; U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,255 to Leflar; U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,971 to Berne; Pat. No. WO 93/10863 to Swisher; and Pat. No. WO 94/17864 to Agan.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new inclined pushup device. The inventive device includes a base member. A pair of outer legs extend upwardly from the base member. A first pair of inner legs extending upwardly from the base member. An upper cross bar extends between the upper ends of the pair of outer legs and the first pair of inner legs. A second pair of inner legs extend upwardly from the base member. A lower cross bar is secured to upper ends of the second pair of inner legs. A pair of angularly disposed support bars have lower ends secured to the base member opposed from the first pair of inner legs. Upper ends of the support bars are secured to the upper cross bar. Intermediate portions of the support bars are secured to the lower cross bar.
In these respects, the inclined pushup device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing persons with knee and back problems to safely perform pushups.